XSOLUTION
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: Sujeto…Kai Hiwatari….Edad…21 años…Estatura…1.85 metros…Piel…nívea,Ojos…colorrubí….Pelo… bicolor, gris y negro…culpable…culpable de los crímenes cometidos por su abuelo Voltair…culpable de que yo no tenga una familia…culpable de absolutamente todo. Yaoi.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer**: T-T Ya saben los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki ¬¬ Quien no me pasa ni un centavo por ellos ni mucho menos a ellos T-T

* * *

**Xsolution**  
Introducción

**Autora:**  
Zei Ivanov

* * *

A más de 200 kilómetros por hora, un muchacho bicolor se encontraba conduciendo su Nissan Skyline GTR V-Spec II Nür, color negro, viniles de fuego formando un fénix, slicks rin 20, spoilers y turbo mofles que hacían rugir el motor a mas de 100 decibeles. Toda una preciosidad de los deportivos japoneses, toda una preciosidad que él, Kai Hiwatari se podía dar el lujo de hacerse… por supuesto, el hijo de un alto empresario como él tenía que estar a al altura de la familia. Podía escuchar el motor rugir, a cada cambio de velocidad, podía sentir la fuerza de su carro a través del volante, cada cambio, la transmisión engranando, las revoluciones, TODO… pero lo que no podía sentir era aquella sensación de adrenalina que podía ver en los demás cuando conducían un carro de ese calibre…¿por qué el no podía sentir ese tipo de emociones¿Acaso era demasiado incompetente para ello? 

Cambio la velocidad mientras hacia un drift para cruzar en una esquina y se mantuvo en segunda. Podía hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiesen, para eso le había educado su familia, pero... algo que nunca podría hacer era sentir, no sentía miedo, no sentía amor, sentía respeto, eso si, pero aquellos sentimientos que supuestamente lo deberían de distinguir como persona, como ser humano no lograba sentirlos. Cambio rápidamente de velocidad a tercera y dejó que el viento que se colaba por la ventaba abierta le golpeara la cara, adoraba sentir el viento, era una de esas pocas cosas que realmente le gustaban, y que nadie le podía quitar.

Escuchando la música The Cult, a todo volumen con su éxito, Painted on My Heart, volaba por las calles de Tokio, haciendo gala de todas sus habilidades como conductor de carreras callejeras. Dejando atrás fácilmente a un Honda Civic modificado, que realmente no era mayor competencia para él. Bajo de su carro escuchando el bullicio de alegría que hacían los que habían estado viendo la carrera, las chicas se abrazaban felices, dando saltitos mientras gritaban un "KAAAII!!" muy animadamente, los chavos se burlaban del equipo contrario y el manager, cobraba el dinero por la carrera ganada. Observó a todos sus espectadores, a compañeros de equipo y a su manager con una mirada tan fría, tan indiferente… tan… tan vacía.

-"Bien echo finix" dijo un hombre de pelo negro corto, ojos verdes y una mirada sumamente penetrante mientras se acercaba a él "Quieres tu dinero o como siempre me dejaras la palabra en la boca?" el moreno preguntó con un tono burlón mientras separaba el dinero que acababa de recoger

-"Quédatelo" fue la simple palabra que le dio a su manager antes de volver abordar el vehículo, quemar llantas y salir del lugar

-"Valla chico, si sigue así de amargado, para los 30 ya será un viejo senil" se dijo a si mismo Harrison mientras guardaba el dinero en el bolsillo del pantalón y se daba la vuelta topándose con la sonrisa de un peliazul "Mierda Tyson! No me asustes!!"

-"Perdona Harry" se disculpo sin quitar la sonrisa "Pero no pude evitar acercarme a ver al ganador" le guiño el ojo atrevidamente y se le acerco mojándose los labios "Y dime que se hizo él??"

-"Pues Finix se acaba de ir" contestó sin siquiera inmutarse ante la presencia del moreno peliazul "Tal vez para la próxima carrera lo puedas ver" su ceja se arqueo ligeramente, haciendo que su rostro se viese burlón "o es tanta tu urgencia?"

-"En absoluto" respondió con su misma sonrisa "Pero si deseas hacerme un favor, puedes llamarme y decirme cuando es la próxima carrera donde el Gran Fénix de Fuego va a participar" extendió un papel con un número y se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos, serio, sus ojos con una chispa indescriptible, esos ojos azules tormenta que te hechizaban y te incitaban a obedecer sus ordenes

-"Puedo" respondió mientras tomaba el papel y se hundía de hombros sin realmente comprende la actitud de su conocido "Pero no esperes que sea pronto, es caprichosos y solo cuando se le antoja aparece"

-"Oh no te preocupes!! Si eh esperado hasta el día de hoy, puedo esperar un rato más" Le volvió a sonreír agradecido y se dio la vuelta, ondulando la capa negra que llevaba puesta, caminando a un paso elegante y firme

-"Chicos…" negó con la cabeza divertido "cada día están más locos"

* * *

**Comentarios Finales:**

n.n Bien, después de mi fracaso rotundo en el área cómica xD mejor regrese a mis historias normales

K: ¬¬ donde Tyson o yo terminamos muertos!

n.n pues, xD pero ni modo que se le va a hacer, si la musa inspiradora pide muerte

K: CONTROLARLA!!!

xDDD. Esta historia participa en Invasión y si amigos! Va para largo!

K: U.ú a ver si la terminas, solo te falta un chap de Problemas con un Diario y no lo actualizas

¬¬ es que… T.T me da algo terminarlo… TOTWUAAA.. -5 segundos después- n.n en fin, en algún momento de Invasión lo terminare xD. Ahora Kai porfavor

K: ¬¬… Fic dedicado a Arashi Engel Hope, u.ú gracias por leer y dejen Reviews


	2. Pain

* * *

**XSOLUTION**  
I Capitulo: Pain

**AUTORA:**  
Zei Ivanov

* * *

_-"AAAGGG!!!" – fue el aturdidor gritó que se escucho por toda la vieja mansión –"AGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!" – tiró la silla contra el espejo furioso –"AAAGGGGG!!!!" –y cayo de rodillas, lagrimas surcando aquella piel nívea, aquellos ojos rubí entristecidos victimas de la muerte, su quijada temblando –"Por qué?" –preguntó débilmente sin dejar de llorar –"Mamá… papá… AGG!!!!" – gritó de nuevo, tratando de sacar aquel dolor que lo estaba acabando, sus puños cerrados con ira daban contra sus piernas, apretando fuertemente los ojos, gritando a todo pulmón, preguntándose porque se los habían quitado –"MALDITO SEAS DIOS!!!! TE MALDIGO A TI Y A TODOS!!!"_

Abrió los ojos sudando, respirando rápidamente, tembloroso… ya llevaba soñando toda la semana con ese recuerdo… recuerdo demasiado reciente para él. Llevó su mano derecha hacia sus ojos y se los froto tratando inútilmente de alejar el día en que sus padres murieron… un mes y medio ya de eso. Aspiro una gran cantidad de aire y la dejo ir de un solo, logrando tranquilizar su respiración pero no el bombeteo de su corazón, aún era doloroso, aún le era demasiado duro aceptar aquello… sus padres tal vez no fueron los mejores… pero los quería… y ellos lo quisieron. Se restregó la cara con ambas manos tratando en vano que una lagrima cayera de sus ojos.

- "Maldita sea" – fue la dolorosa maldición que salio de su pecho –"Mil veces maldición"

Quito la sabana que cubría su cuerpo con rabia, tirándola de lado mientras caminaba hacia su armario, agarro lo primero que tenía en frente, y salio de su habitación apresurado, bajo las escaleras rápidamente sin si quiera mirar a tras, sintiendo la sombra del dolor en su espalda, imaginando como la figura de su madre lo despedía como siempre al pie de las escaleras, pidiéndole que se cuidara. Cerró los ojos evitando que otras lagrimas salieran de allí y cerro la puerta de la mansión con fuerza, haciéndola resonar en todo el inhabitado lugar. Se subió a su Skyline, y recordó el día en que su padre se lo había regalado, una orgullosa sonrisa había estado en el rostro del mayor mientras miraba a su hijo montarlo rápidamente.

"_Ten cuidado que es demasiado poderoso"_

Habían sido las palabras que le había dicho aquel día… ese día casi sonrió… y ahora se arrepentía de no haberle dicho lo muy agradecido que estaba por haberle echo ese regalo el día de su cumpleaños… el día en que le dio las alas que necesitaba para poder sentir el viento, y volar a su manera. Encendió el motor y dejó que se calentara, no pudiendo arrancarlo, su mirada viajo hacia el jardín que su madre había cuidado con tanto esmero en todo ese tiempo, casi podía verla cortar las rosas blancas con tanto amor bajo el sol, siempre con una sonrisa.

"_Esas rosas florecieron el día que naciste Kai, por eso son mi favoritas"_

Había sido la sutil respuesta que le había dado, cuando él le preguntó porque siempre estaba feliz arreglando ese rosal en especial. Piso el acelerador al fondo y salio de la mansión corriendo, esquivando todos los vehículos que se le ponían en frente, huyendo a los recuerdos dolorosos que habitaban en aquel lugar, pasándose los semáforos en rojo, tratando de evitar que las palabras, las frases, las sonrisas, las miradas de sus fallecidos padres lo alcanzaran, tenía que correr, escapar de todo y de todos.

Estaba tan concentrado en huir que no se dio cuenta que un Lamborguini Murciélago negro lo estaba siguiendo; estaba acelerando cada vez más y más, excediendo los límites permitidos en la ciudad, sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos, arrepintiéndose de no haberles dicho tanta cosas, de no haberles dado un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla, tantas muestras de afecto que su madre le pidió.

-"M.ERDAAA!!!!"-gritó frustrado antes de virara en una curva, su pecho estaba siendo apretado lentamente, dolorosamente, sentía como si lo estuviera aplastando una roca, una roca bastante grande. Y paró… paró cerca del muelle, donde podía ver el sol comenzar a ocultarse, y lo escucho… una musiquita estaba saliendo del asiento trasero.

-"Ahh… es cierto, deje el maldito celular"

Recostó el asiento y jaló el celular que había dejado atrás desde la última vez que condujo su carro… esa última carrera.

-"Alo?"

-"Hasta que contestas finix!!" –le alegó la alegre voz de Harry –"Te eh estado llamando toda la semana"

-"Eh tenido cosas que hacer" –fue la corta respuesta que dio –"Que ocurre?"

-"Han escuchado de ti Kai! Rozo quiere que compitas contra los suyos, has subido a las ligas mayores!"

Escuchó atentamente lo que le tenía que decir, aunque cierta parte de su mente estaba perdida viendo el horizonte morir… morir… como sus padres lo hicieron, suspiró cansado, y cambio de oído el celular.

-"Harrison, de verdad no tengo tiempo, deja las quejas para otro día y dame los detalles"

-"Desesperado como siempre ¬.¬" –reclamo el oji verde "Pero en fin, tu primer rival es Hong Su, le llaman Sonny, tiene un Golf GTI bien kilometrado, no debería ser mayor problema para ti y el Skyline, pero aún así no bajes la guardia, competirán en un circuito"

-"Si, si lo sé…" –comenzó a mover los dedos encima del volante desesperado –"De cuanto es el premio, y que da a cambio?"

-"WUAAA!!!!" – Kai alejo el celular de su oído ante el gritó

-"QUE TE PASA!!!" – le gritó enojado

-"Es primera vez que te interesa esos datos, quien eres y que hiciste con mi finix!!!"

-"Deja las bromas para otro día!!!" –volvió a gritarle –"Dame los detalles o cancela el encuentro!"

-"Ese si es mi finix!!" –exclamo feliz el manager –"Son 30 grandes Kai… 30 hermosos gringos para ti y 10 para mi"

Calló….30000 dolares?!... eso era demasiado inclusive para las carreras callejeras… realmente competir contra la blacklist(1) era muy generoso. Encendió el radio a bajo volumen, y continúo escuchando los detalles que su compañero le estaba diciendo.

-"Y la pieza de cambio son unos frenos y por supuesto las 5 cartas _**Sorpresa**_, prepara las tuyas Kai que no se te vayan a olvidar"

-"Algo más?" –preguntó desesperado, no le gustaba hablar mucho con nadie

-"Si, si el encuentro es hoy a las 9pm, en el muelle"

-"Bien nos miramos allá" –y colgó sin siquiera escuchar algo más o algún tipo de despedidas

Se recostó contra su asiento, y recordó aquel día, había llegado a su casa como siempre, tranquilo, pensativo, no estaba eufórico por haber ganado aquella carrera, sin embargo estaba relajado tras haber sentido aquel aire tan fresco golpear suavemente su rostro. Había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que había patrullas en su mansión, unas 5 por lo menos rodeando la fuente de la entrada, cuando las vio se bajo un poco nervioso del carro, las carreras callejeras estaban prohibidas… y si lo habían descubierto?... abrió la puerta y pudo ver a algunas sirvientas llorar desconsoladamente, uno de los policías se acerco y a partir de ese momento todo lo había sentido pasar en cámara lenta. Desde ese momento hasta el momento del entierro de sus padres no había logrado reaccionar a lo que había pasado, el inspector le había dicho que sus padres habían tenido un accidente en el carro, al parecer en una curva los frenos fallaron y cayeron al precipicio.

Golpeo su cabeza contra el sillón, tratando de contener todos esos sentimientos que le llegaban…. Ahora recordaba que hasta hace poco él decía no tenerlos… que equivocado estaba, al parecer la única manera de comprobar que él era humano había sido perdiendo a sus padres… perdiendo a su familia. Sintió su celular vibrar y lo acerco a su rostro, un mensaje.

"**Prepárate para el dolor Kai Hiwatari.  
La muerte de un ser querido es el  
primer paso para la locura."**

Escuchó el acelerador de un carro, y antes de si quiera poder reaccionar, miró al lamborguini negro rebasarlo velozmente perdiéndose en el camino.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

1. La Blacklist, es la lista de los 15 conductores callejeros buscados por la tira (policías), que además son los 15 mejores.

2. Este fanfic nnU esta un poco inspirado en el juego Need For Speed Most Wanted, o.ó así que si quieren mayor referencia de la blacklist sugiero jugarlo xD

3. Las 5 cartas sorpresas (como yo las llamo xD) son artículos que se pueden intercambiar, el ganador de la carrera solo tiene derecho a escoger dos al azar, puede ser dinero, artículos para carros (más nitro, mejor motor, mejores frenos, etc.), salidas de la carecer (pagadas por el perdedor) o inclusive mejoramientos del carro (pintura, platos, etc.)

* * *

**Comentarios Finales:**

WII!!! XD otro chap bien hechito ;--; snif, snif

K: ¬¬X por qué te gusta hacerme sufrir?

n.n porque es divertido mi querido Kai, en fin o.ó quisiera decir algunas palabras no eh podido actualizar como debería porque me quede sin Internet… de nuevo U.úX y no se hasta cuando me lo vuelvan a poner

K: u.u ojala nunca

¬¬…. En fin, este fic esta inspirado en Need For Speed Most Wantes pero tampoco es necesario que lo jueguen xD se entiende bastante sin saber de él. Kai!

K: este fanfic participa en el segundo movimiento de Invasión, llamado Conquista u.ú

nOn así es amigos xD Invasión continúa solo que con el nombre de conquista n.n Para los que se pregunten que paso con Takaito y los demás? O.ó no se preocupen ya van a salir de nuevo xD y los haré sufrir muahaha!! SUFRAN!!! Ò-Ó

K: …. Loca… u.ú

¬¬… como iba diciendo Gracias a todos los lectores que hicieron posible que este fanfic continua T.T, actualizare esta historia cada viernes xD así que esperen mucha porque va para largo, pero muy largo xDD

K: U.ú nos vemos

Ja Nee xDDD


End file.
